Nascida Á Meia-Noite
by AleGleek
Summary: Quinn Fabray esta numa pior.Seu pai morreu e acabou de levar um pé na bunda,depois de ser presa por estar no lugar errado e na hora errada sua mãe a manda para um acampamento chamado Shadow falls para jovens problemáticos,que na verdade é para jovens sobrenaturais!Sem saber o que na verdade é, ela conhece Rachel:uma bruxa/fada e Sam:Um lobisomem que não saem d a sua cabeça!
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray

Uma menina doce com problemas grandes e até ser mandada para shadow falls onde ela descobri que nada é normal.

Rachel Berry

Uma bruxinha agitada com incriveis poderes magicos,quando Quinn chega quer inexplicavelmente e a todo custo ser sua amiga,só para depois descobrir que não quer ser só isso.

Sam Evans

Um lobisomem sexy e misterioso que tem fama de pegador e destruidor de corações,mas por dentro é um menino doce e romantico que ninguem conhece isso até Quinn chegar.

Santana Lopez

Uma vampira arrogante e mau-homorada,uma das primeiras que Quinn conhece,tem um lado gentil e doce mas é reservado para sua namorada Brittany.

Brittany S Pierce

Uma fada e a pessoa mais doce do mundo,acolhe Quinn como amiga assim que a conhece,namora santana.

Tina Chang

Melhor amiga de Rachel,uma vampira gótica que assusta Quinn no começo mas mostra ser uma boa pessoa.

Noah Puckerman

Um lobisomem e melhor amigo de Sam,tenta algo com Quinn mas depois de ser rejeitado se torna seu amigo.

Sue e will

Líderes do acampamento,Uma metarmorfa e um fae(homem fada),totalmente opostos por isso vivem brigando,mas ajudam Quinn a descobrir oque é.

Finn Hudson

Ex-namorado de Quinn,Terminou uma semana antes de ela ir para Shadow Falls,mas se arrepende e tenta voltar!

Taylor Swift

Melhor amiga de Quinn que a ajuda a passar por tudo,inclusive o termino com Finn.

Judy Fabray

Mãe de Quinn,á manda para Shadow Falls por recomendação da medica de Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

–Taylor eu não quero ir em festa nenhuma!-Resmunga Quinn

–A você vai sim senhora!Já ta na hora de você sair deste quarto!-Taylor diz abrindo as cortinas e fazendo Quinn esconder os olhos da luz com um travesseiro.

–Olha só você ta parecendo um vampiro,se escondendo da luz.Já faz 4 dias Q!-Acrecenta agora puxando as cobertas.

–Ainda é pouco,eu não quero sair deste quarto!-Quinn fala alto mas sai abafado por esta colocando o travesseiro no rosto.

–Vamos Q!Você precisa se divertir!Por mim vai!?-Taylor tira o travesseiro da cara da amiga e faz cara de cachorrinho

–Ahg!Eu te odeio sabia?!-Responde se deixando vencer e Taylor bate palminhas de alegria.

–Vou contar como um sim!Você me ama e sabe disso!Agora vamos levanta vai tomar banho to lá embaixo vendo tv!-Diz taylor abandonando o quarto.

Quinn sozinha novamente só quer dormir de novo,desde que Finn terminou o namoro deles de 1 ano ela só quer saber disso,mas ela pode deitar e continuar se acabando aos poucos ou levantar e tentar se opta pela segunda opção,levanta vai para banheiro abandonando as roupas pela caminho e bota na agua fria para poder acordar,de banho tomado,escolhe uma roupa simples:Um jens meio colado e uma bata preta com uma decote em V,bota uma maquiagem preta só nos olhos para realçar Seu belo castanho amendoa esverdiado e desce de encontro a Taylor!

–Até que enfim!Já ia subir para ver se você não tinha se afogado no banho!-Diz Taylor levantando do sofá,Quinn só da de ombros e as duas seguem em direção a porta.

–Aonde você vai?-Pergunta Judy Fabray levantando os olhos de sua papelada de trabalho.

–Se prestasse atenção em algo além do seu trabalho lembraria que falei que ia com Tay a uma festa hoje no John pelos fim das aulas!-Responde Quinn fria.

–Os pais dele vão esta em casa?

–E onde mais eles estariam?É a casa deles!-Responde com um ton de ironia

–Responde minha pergunta!

–sim,vão estar!

–Ok então!Vai precisar de carona!

–Não eu trago ela-Diz Taylor se manifestando,Judy acena a cabeça e elas saem.

–Não sei com consegue mentir para essa mulher!Ela me dá medo!-Diz Taylo rindo,a verdade é que não teria nenhum adulto na festa,era a festa de John Galen,a melhor festa do colegial nunca teria uma adulto!não que ela estivesse animada com isso.

O caminho para festa passa silencioso echegando lá vão para o salão principal onde dezenas de jovens dançam!

–Toma!-Diz Taylor dando uma cerveja a Quinn que dá um olha de "tá maluca?"

–Taylor,eu não bebo e vc sabe!-Diz devolvendo o copo vermelho tradicional de festa

–Eu sei mas só segura,você não quer ser a excluida!-Diz Taylor botando os copo de novo em suas mãos,logo Joe um dos garotos mais bonitos da escola passa por nós e Taylor o segue.

–Já volto!Vou a caçada!-Diz com uma careta que faz Quinn ri,o primeiro sorriso a observa toda aquela gente dançando alguém esparou no seu copo derramando toda a cerveja no vale de seus seios.

–A que legal!-Diz com raiva e ve que a pessoa que causou isso foi Ryder melhor amigo de Finn.

–Hum foi mal Quinn!Foi super sem querer!-Diz ele se desculpando.

–Tudo bem,você não tem culpa!Tem muita gente!

–Vou pegar outra para você!-Diz ele já indo pegar antes mesmo dela poder impedir,ela volta e entrega a ela um copo novinho e cheio.

–Toma desculpa de novo!-Ele diz e ela avista Finn bem longe mais perto o bastante para abala-la.-

Tudo bem!Deixa eu ir atrás da Taylor-Diz se despedindo e indo para perto da piscina em direção aonde Taylor foi,avista ela conversando com Joe e assim que ve a cara de Quinn ela vem em seu encontro.

–O que houve Q?-Diz preocupada

–Ele ta aqui!-Responde Quinn meio chorosa

–Calma Q!Olha tem uma mesa de margueritas bem alí,vai lá pega uma para você e outra para mim!

–Mas...-Ela diz tentando dar um motivo para não fazer isso.

–Só vai lá!-Taylor a sabe que o Álcool só pioraria a situação,ainda mas porque ela é superfraca para bebidas,por isso nunca bebe,mas vai em direção a mesa,quando outro alguém esparra no seu copo e a cerveja de novo cai em seus seios e ela quase cai mas a pessoa a segura.

–Meu deus meus peitos vão ficar igual a uma crevejeria!-Diz com raiva

–O sonho de todo homem!-A pessoa diz e ela reconhece a aquela voz,era Finn,ela levanta os olhos e ele esta a olhando com aquele sorriso torto que a conquistou.

–Me descupa!Eu não te vi!-Ela diz diz fazendo cara de culpado,ele ainda esta a segurando e tudo que ela tem vontade e se jogar nos braços dele mas envés disso se afasta dos passos e diz:

–Tudo bem,você não é o primeiro,Ryder já fez isso!-Ela diz e vé seu sorriso desaparecer

–Então é verdade?-Ele pergunta

–O que?-Você e Ryder estão juntos!-Ele diz e tudo o que ela mas quer é dizer que sim o ver morrendo de ciúmes mas a mentira não ia muito londe e ela ia sair como ridícula.

–Não,eu não estou com ninguem!-Ela diz por final

–A ta!Bom saber-Ele diz e antes dela entender o que ele diz dizer o novo briquedinho sexual ou dele nova namorada no caso esta vindo com dois copos na mã que ela chegue Taylor avista a amiga e a grita.

–Quinn eu consegui as margueritas!Vém cá!

–Tenho que ir!-Disse sem deixá-lo se despedir e indo em direção a Taylor.

–O que você tava fazendo com ele?-Pergunta Taylor surpressa

–Ele derrubou cerveja em mim!

–Calma!Toma!-Disse entregando um copo de marguerita e bebendo outro.

–Tudo bem se eu voltar para o Joe?você ta legal?-Taylo pergunta preocupada com a amiga

–Sim eu to legal!Pode ir!

–Mesmo?Eu posso ficar com você!Eu vou ficar!-Taylor insiste

–Vai logo Taylor!Vai continuar sua caça!Sua presa vai fugir!-Ela diz dando um sorriso

–Valeu!-Quinn diz dando um sorrisinho e Taylo dá outro e volta para Joe.

Quinn fica andando pela festa com a mesma marguerita na mão se achando uma alienigena até que ela ouve sirenes e todo mundo começar a correr!Depois de um tempo ela estava em uma fila de jovens para fazer os testes de depois de verem que ela não tinha uma gota de álcool no sague levaram-na para delegacia assim como todos que não conseguiram correr na confusão!Sua mãe chega com cara de furiosa e a leva para o carro sem uma palavra.

–Mãe...

–Tinha drogas naquela festa Quinn!-Ela diz furiosa

–Eu não usei mãe nem bebi,eu andei em linha reta para mostrar que não tava bebada e passei na bafometro!-Quinn tenta se defender

–Tinha camisinhas,todo tipo de Álcool e drogas!Sabe o que não tinha Quinn?Pais!Você mentiu para mim!

–Mãe calma!Me desculpa!

–Calma eu tive que receber uma ligação da polícia para buscar minha filha de 17 anos na cadeia por foi pega numa festa com drogas e você manda eu ficar calma?!-Sua mãe praticamente grita quando param no sinal a olha assustada e ela frazindo a testa diz:

–A ta certa!-Sua mãe diz andando com o carro novamente.

– ?O que minha Pisicologa tem haver com isso?!-Quinn pergunta confusa

–Ela me recomendou uma coisa!

–O que?-Diz mas confusa ainda

–Você vai para uma acampamento de jovens problemáticos em uma cidadizinha á 3 horas daqui!

–O que?!"problemáticos"?Eu não tenho problema algum!-Ela grita

–A não?Então por que estou voltando da delegacia depois de pegar você na cadeia por esta em uma festa com drogas que você mentiu para poder ir?Vou fazer sua inscrição amãnha mesmo,sem discussão!

"Eu não vou" era a frase que Quinn repitia para ela e as vezes para mãe durante rodo o sua mãe poderia enviar ela para um acampamento estranho com pessoas problemáticas no meio do nada,iria falar com sua vó ela não deixaria aquilo acontecer!

Deixaria?...


End file.
